sopranosfandomcom-20200213-history
Brendan Filone
Background Brendan Filone, played by Anthony DeSando, is a fictional character on the HBO TV series The Sopranos. On The Sopranos, Brendan Filone was Christopher Moltisanti's friend and partner in crime and an associate of Tony Soprano. Brendan was addicted to crystal meth, and occasionally used it with Christopher. In the episode "46 Long", Brendan and Christopher hijacked a Comley Trucking truck and stole a number of DVD players. Comley Trucking was under the protection of Uncle Junior, who demanded restitution. At a sit down, Uncle Junior tells Tony to keep Brendan and Christopher's "loose cannon" behavior under control. In a nightclub, Brendan tries his best to convince Chris to neglect Tony and Uncle Junior since they were both being denied a rise. Early the next morning, Brendan urges Chris to get ready for the next heist, a truckload of gorgeous Italian suits. Christopher tells him that he has decided to go along with the rules instead. Always high on crystal meth and unable to comply with orders, Brendan, this time without Christopher, hijacked another Comley truck with two black cohorts. In the process, the driver of this second truck was accidentally shot and killed by a ricochet bullet when one of the thugs dropped his gun. Once Tony learns about this mishap, Brendan and Christopher receive a lecture about leadership and are ordered to return the truck to Comley. However, Uncle Junior isn't satisfied. Mikey Palmice and Livia Soprano both give Uncle Junior advice on the matter. Because of this, Junior ordered that Christopher receive a mock execution — and a real one for Brendan. Brendan was shot clean through the eye ("Moe Greene special") while in his bathtub by Uncle Junior's trigger man, Mikey Palmice, as Junior stood by. After death In the aftermath, Christopher and Adriana find Brendan's body in his bathtub and Christopher calls for harsh retaliation against Palmice. Tony decides to confront his uncle and Mikey for their punishing methods by beating Mikey to the ground and stapling him with some tickets. He then goes to have a sit-down with Uncle Junior for his orders. Brendan Filone's last onscreen appearance was in the first season episode The Legend of Tennessee Moltisanti. He is one of the main concentrations on television when Jeffrey Wernick is interviewed about the murder charges. Wernick reveals that Filone was a loyal soldier and associate and his murder was as yet unsolved from the eyes of a federal agent. The amount of attention and coverage Brendan receives after his demise makes Christopher annoyed and jealous. Even Georgie says that he is amazed to have known Brendan. Later, when Jimmy Altieri attends a funeral, he notifies Uncle Junior of how sad Brendan Filone's mother was at his funeral. Junior reciprocates by telling Mikey and Chuckie about Jimmy's remark, noting that this is the kind of things they are talking about behind his back, namely the "Brendan Filone hit." Later, in retaliation for the attempted hit on Tony, Mikey Palmice was killed after Chris and Paulie Gualtieri chased him down while he was jogging. Mikey tried to blame all the recent events on Junior, even Brendan's death, but Chris said it frankly. "My friend Brendan, you shot him in his bathtub naked, no chance to run." And with that, Paulie and Chris executed Mikey and left him dead in the woods. In season two, after Christopher is shot by Sean Gismonte and Matthew Bevilaqua, he has a near-death experience in the hospital where he goes to "purgatory" and explains that he saw Brendan Filone and Mikey Palmice playing cards with a bunch of Roman soldiers and Irish men. Chris also mentions that Brendan and Mikey are friends in hell although they were enemies when alive. Appearances *'Appears in:' "46 Long", "Denial, Anger, Acceptance", "Meadowlands", "The Legend of Tennessee Moltisanti" *'Mentioned in:' "Isabella", "I Dream of Jeannie Cusamano", and "From Where to Eternity" Murders connected to Filone *'Hector Anthony' - Shot during a botched truck hijacking planned by Filone. (1999)